Re:FateAvenger
by Canis Lupus 54
Summary: A remake of my first fic, Fate/Avenger. A mysterious figure known as Avenger appears during the Fifth Holy Grail War
1. Chapter 1

A girl sat down with a man at a café.

"Why did you insist on meeting me in person?" the girl asked.

"I think it's important you have some real human interaction to maintain your sanity."

"I appreciate your concern."

"You don't have to lie; I know such things are beyond you. Anyway, what's your impression of the first six?"

"Tohsaka Rin is the obvious choice."

"Agreed. But there's still the matter of the seventh."

"They should appear soon."

"Right. Well, for now just keep an eye on Tohsaka. You're dismissed."

The girl quickly left.

Emiya Shirou watched the two men fight. One in red and one in blue.

"Who are you?" the man in blue with the red spear asked, "I've never heard of a bowman who fights with twin swords!"

"But it's easy to tell who you are, there's only one spearman of your caliber in all the world!" the man in red replied.

The two fought at an incredible speed. Performing impossible jumps and attacks with superhuman skill, the two fought with odd weapons. The man in red wielded two swords, one as white as his hair, the other black as night. Save for color, the weapons were identical. The man in blue used a large red spear, which glowed at times, to fight. At those times, Shirou would feel certain of one thing: the man in red was going to die.

Several times throughout the fight the man in red was disarmed, only for the missing blade to reappear in his hand before the next exchange of blows. Terrified by what he saw Shirou stepped back and onto a twig with a painfully loud crack. The men fighting turned toward Shirou, and he ran as fast as he could into the nearby school building. When he thought he had lost them he slumped against the wall.

Suddenly, the blue man was there.

"Yo," he said, "you covered a lot of ground, "But today wasn't your lucky day. Now that you've seen us you have to die."

He skewered Shirou's heart on his spear and Shirou blacked out. The blue man left.

Tohsaka Rin came running around the shoulder to see the body. She was shocked at the sight. She thought she had resigned herself to the possibility of casualties, but actually seeing it was different.

"The least I can do is sit with you while you die," she said, then she recognized the boy, "Oh no, why did it have to be you?"

The girl pulled out a silver amulet with a red gem set in it. With a quiet command, she used the gemstone to heal the boy's destroyed heart. She left hastily, leaving the gem behind in her hurry.

Shortly afterwards, Shirou awoke.

"I'm… alive?" he asked himself.

Shirou quickly headed home. A note from Sakura informed him that she had gone home for the day. Suddenly, he heard a noise on the roof. Without investigating, he realized it must be the blue man with the crimson eyes. Shirou grabbed one of the posters Fuji-nee had brought. _Trace on,_ he thought, _components analyzed. Reinforcement complete._

"Okay, come on," he said, "I'm ready for you this time!"

Sensing a presence behind him he turned and parried the blue man's first strike, though he still took a shallow cut on his right arm.

"Now it makes sense," the blue man said, "you're a magus, right?"

The man struck again, and again the spear was parried by the reinforced poster. Still, the poster was damaged and it was becoming clear that Shirou stood no chance of winning on his own. Maybe there was something in the shed that could help him. He took a swing to the arm which sent him flying. Shirou quickly dodged the next strike, bursting through a window and heading toward the shed. The spearman floated right through a wall to follow.

The blue man quickly caught up with Shirou and delivered a savage kick sending Shirou flying into the shed wall. Shirou dodged the next few strikes, scrambling backwards. One strike hit the shed door, collapsing it and sending Shirou rolling backwards into the shed.

Shirou stood and parried a killing blow, only for his bent and battered weapon to break on contact.

"That wasn't bad, kid," said the spearman, "Maybe you were even meant to be the seventh."

"The seventh?"

Before the spearman could answer, the ground behind Shirou began glowing. A regally beautiful woman with golden heir in a braid and bun, green eyes, and wearing an elegant blue and white dress with armor appeared out of nowhere. She charged forward swinging an invisible weapon at the blue man.

The man blocked but the force of the blow sent the spearman out of the shed. The air pressure pushed on Shirou causing him to cry out slightly. The woman then turned to Shirou.

"I ask of you, she said, "are you my Master?"

"What? Master?"

Outside, Lancer was deciding whether to curse or thank his luck when he noticed a dark figure standing on the estate's walls. The figure drew what looked like a shield and threw it at Lancer, then jumped after it, readying a sword.

Lancer caught the reflection of the figure in the shield-like object and it was so real that he instinctively blocked the strike, realizing his mistake too late, he jumped backwards, taking a shallow strike across his arm and chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Lancer asked. Had the kid managed to summon two Servants?

The figure landed in a crouch then stood to its full height. It was a young woman, about the kid's age. She had black air and dark brown eyes and she was wearing a black dress. She directed an empty, soulless gaze at Lancer. Honestly, it kind of creeped him out.

"Avenger," answered the girl.

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks.

Edit: I am now looking for a co-writer to help flesh out this story. PM me if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

The figure charged again with a diagonal strike. Lancer blocked the strike. The two clashed repeatedly. Lancer launched a flurry of strikes aimed for the head, heart, and kidneys. Each one was skillfully parried. The girl clearly knew how to use the silver sword in her hands.

Suddenly, the Saber the boy had just summoned emerged from the shed and launched an attack with her invisible weapon. Lancer blocked but, despite the Saber's small size, she overpowered Lancer and pushed him back. _Who is she?_ He thought.

"Stop hiding your weapon, you coward!" Lancer said.

He went to counterattack, only to be met with the so-called "Avenger's" sword inches from his throat. He threw himself backwards and eyed his two opponents.

"What do you say we just call a draw for tonight?" Lancer asked.

"I refuse." said Saber.

Avenger merely raised her sword to attack again. Lancer's spear started glowing as he prepared to use his spear's sure-kill attack.

 _Lancer, retreat,_ ordered the priest.

 _Fine._

"I'd love to finish this," said Lancer, "but my Master is a coward."

He then retreated with incredible speed.

Shirou watched in disbelief as the two women overpowered the spearman with superhuman abilities. Then, the blond girl raised her invisible weapon at the black haired girl, Avenger.

"Who are you?" the blond girl asked authoritatively.

"Who are you?" Shirou asked both of them.

"I am you're Servant of class Saber," said the blond one.

"The Servant Saber?"

"Yes, please call me Saber."

"Strange name. And you're Avenger, right?"

"You can call me that," said the black haired girl directing her blank gaze at Shirou, "or if you prefer—"

"Master, two enemies are approaching," Saber interjected.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall Rin and Archer were talking.

"This makes seven," said Archer.

Suddenly, a figure vaulted over the wall and attacked. Archer shoved Rin out of the way, taking the attack himself.

"Archer, disappear!" Rin ordered and Archer obeyed.

Rin threw a gem at the figure, only for it to shatter uselessly on contact. The figure closed in with incredible speed and held an invisible weapon to Rin's throat. A second and third figure emerged from the house. Another girl and a boy.

"Saber, stop!" the boy yelled.

"She is an Archer's Master. She must be eliminated," protested Saber.

"You keep talking about Masters and Servants, but I don't understand any of it! But I'll hear you out, so put that down."

"I will not obey such commands. Enemies are to be slain."

"I'm talking about you!" Shirou said, panic clouding his judgement, "A girl shouldn't be swinging around a sword like that, especially not when she's wounded!"

A long, awkward silence followed.

"So are you going to lower your sword?" asked Rin.

"My sword will never be lowered so long as an enemy stands before me"

"Oh, so even the Saber would disobey her Master?"

Saber begrudgingly lowered her sword. Shirou then recognized Saber's captive.

"Tohsaka!" he said.

"Good evening, Emiya-kun," Rin replied, "and if this is your Servant, who is that?"

"I am Avenger," the black haired girl replied, "I was instructed to aid the Master-Servant pair least likely to abuse the Holy Grail."

"Another Servant?"

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Shirou interrupted.

"Right, let's talk inside," said Rin.

Shortly afterward, Shirou descended from the Kotomine Church in Shinto, his head spinning from the influx of information. Rin accompanied him. As they descended they were joined by Saber and Avenger, who were wearing large rain ponchos to conceal their weapons and armor.

"So Tohsaka, is your Servant okay?" Shirou asked.

"He'll be fine after about a day to heal. Avenger, care to explain who you are?"

Avenger started to answer but was interrupted by a young girl's voice.

"Good evening, onii-chan," the voice said.

The four all turned to look at the source: a young girl with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was wearing purple winter clothing, including a heavy coat and a hat. Behind the girl was a giant man with grey skin, one red eye, and one golden eye, wearing nothing but an armored skirt and wielding an enormous axe-sword.

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, you can call me Illya," said the girl, curtsying, "And this is Berserker! Say hello Berserker!"

A wordless roar escaped the giant's mouth.

"Now, crush them."

"Shirou, get back!" Saber exclaimed.

Saber rushed forward to meet Berserker's charge, discarding her rain poncho in the process. Berserker's weapon descended as Saber's rose to meet it. Saber parried the blow, but was clearly pained and off balance from the blow. Berserker on the other hand was undeterred, he attacked again, and Saber parried again, and again. Another strike sent Saber airborne, but she righted herself in midair. She pushed off a telephone pole and launched toward Berserker.

Berserker blocked Saber's attack and punched her out of the air. Saber struggled to stand up, using her sword to support herself. She charged again, slashing at Berserker's chest uselessly. Berserker attacked again and Saber parried again, but the force of the blow still knocked her over. Saber struggled to stand up again. Berserker raised his weapon to attack again.

"Saber!" yelled Shirou.

He ran forward to save Saber. But Avenger was there first. Putting herself between Saber and Berserker with her back facing toward Berserker.

"Yata no Kagami," she said emotionlessly.

A second Berserker appeared, mirroring the actions of the original. Its weapon carved into the lead behemoth, killing him and stopping his blade short of his target.

"Is it over?" Shirou asked.

"Not yet, onii-chan!" Illya said, "My Berserker is the strongest Greek hero, Heracles! And he was granted one life for each labor he completed!"

Berserker's wound started healing rapidly. Without hesitating Avenger dashed past Berserker's still healing corpse and grabbed Illya. She held her sword to Illya's throat.

"Call Berserker off or I kill you," Avenger said in her monotone.

"Avenger, no!" Shirou exclaimed.

"This isn't like Rin, Shirou, this girl is an enemy."

"Maybe, but she's still just a little girl. I won't let you hurt her."

"Onii-chan…," said Illya.

 _Do as he says, Avenger,_ a voice rang through Avenger's head.

 _Okay._

Avenger released Illya.

"Thank you, Onii-chan! I won't try to kill you anymore, for now," Illya said.

Illya and the fully healed Berserker left.

"Well, this is where we part, Emiya-kun" said Rin, "Starting tomorrow we're enemies."

"Thanks for your help, Tohsaka. You're a good person. I'd rather we not be enemies," replied Shirou.

"Well, I still want to know about Avenger… I guess we can be allies for the time being. I'll be moving into your house for now then. Do I get to pick my own room?"

"What? Moving into my house, but—"

"I'll go get my stuff."

With that Rin headed off toward her house to get her stuff.

AN: My only exposure to the Nasuverse as of this writing is the original anime, the Unlimited Blade Works movie, and half of Fate/zero. So if I've mischaracterized anybody or done something impossible, please nicely let me know. Thanks, hope you enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
